Sweet Kiss
by Ino-Erza-Mei
Summary: Dulce, muy dulce. Fue simplemente dulce, como la miel que me daba Mira para reparar la garganta cuando enfermaba. Pero él la acalló, rogando más. Y así, el ladrón que tenia esos ojos sangre y prisings por toda la cara... robo mi primer beso pareja crack GaRza


**Ino: Oyaio Mina-san hoy no estará Er-chan por qué le duele la cabechita pobechita **

**Dicleirmer:**** Fairy Tail NO ES MIO ES DE HIRO-ARRUINADOR DE INFANCIAS-TROLLEADOR- MASHIMA si no ya hubiese violado a Gray, Sting y Lyon**

**-Sweet-**

Una misión como otras, que acababa en éxito y escombro. Hoy nos tocaba atrapar a una peligrosa banda de maleantes. Logré capturar a la mitad, mientras que Natsu se divertía a tortazo limpio, y de paso, calcinando un par de hectáreas de bosque. Le dije a Natsu que me iba directamente a casa, que el pasara por el gremio a confirmar la misión. Mentí. Ahora me gusta estar en otro lugar.

En un claro del bosque, donde la Luna se refleja, brillante y hermosa, sobre las tranquilas aguas de un pequeño lago, yo recapacito. Mientras las estrellas velan por mí, yo me quedo pensativa, mirando a aquel pequeño lago. Recordé el sabroso olor del néctar de las flores, de la pelota naranja rota con la que jugaba con Milliana, con los vestidos de terror que usaba... con la crueldad de Jellal, con su disculpa, y...con su muerte. Le hubiera gustado hablar con él, contarle todo, darle las gracias por tanto cariño, en realidad lo quise como un hermano... las lágrimas, escapando por mi mejilla y cayendo torpemente al césped. Doblé mis rodillas, y bajé mi cabeza, para taparla de la luz escandalosa de la oscura noche.

Me levanté. Caminé un poco y me agaché. Entre mis manos, cogí un poco del agua fría y clara del lago, que se zafaba fácilmente de mis dedos. Los acerqué a mis labios, y como un suave beso, bebí lentamente el agua que quedaba en mi mano. Volví a recostarme en el árbol. Su corteza, dura y anciana, estaba llena de musgo, pero no me importó. Me adormecía, cayendo sin resistencia en el sueño de Morfeo. Poco a poco, meciéndome con la fresca brisa de la noche, caía dormida, hasta que una voz masculina gritaba mi nombre. Era Gajeel. Mi compañero de gremio apareció detrás del árbol que estaba apoyada, causando que diera un respingo. Gajeel me vio ahí, acurrucada en mis piernas.

-¿Titania? ¿Qué haces aquí? Es tarde- me dijo en tono preocupado aunque su cara no lo demostrara.

-Me apetecía un poco de aire fresco- mentí- ¿Y tú?

-A entrenar - me respondió. Gajeel se fijó en que mis mejillas tenían surcos recientes- ¿¡Titania has estado llorando!?

-¡N-no!- desmentí. Pero luego, al recordar el motivo melancólico, las gotas saladas brotaban de mi ojo, traviesas. Por mucho que me limpiara las lágrimas, más se escabullían.

-No te creo- mi compañero se arrodillo ante mí, y, con una mano, apartó un mechón de mi cara, para verme los ojos cafés, irritados por las lágrimas. Paré de secarme las lágrimas, para contemplar su rostro. Estaba preocupado, y algo compresivo. Inesperadamente, me dijo- Me prometí que nunca volverías a llorar desde el día que murió el estúpido de Jellal- Posó su barbilla encima de mi cabeza, revolviéndome el cabello- Y ahora lo haces. Y a escondidas, que es lo peor. Quiero verte risueña, como siempre. Que te enfades cuando el estúpido de Salamander y el Stripper pelean, que vayas de misión, como si fuera la guerra. Pero nada es igual si lloras...

Esas palabras profundas de Gajeel me dejaron con el nudo en la garganta. Gajeel ahora estaba viéndome al frente, con esos ojos rojo sangre, y la expresión comprensiva. Nos miramos. Él, con el dedo índice, me secó una lágrima, para después acariciar mi mejilla sonrosada. Su rostro se aproximó, lentamente, disfrutando de mi respiración. A cada centímetro que se acercaba, podía oír su respiración, sentir su aliento y notar su respiración entrecortada. Me fijé en que sus mejillas tenían un ligero rubor. Sus labios carnosos, rozaron los míos. Entonces, como si de miel se tratara, dulcemente me envolvió en un beso mágico. Su saliva se quedó impregnada en mis rosados labios, y con la respiración entrecortada.

Se alejó de mi rostro, buscando a un culpable de su impulso. Su mirada, llena de duda, se disipó con una sonrisa que le dediqué. Él, simplemente, me dijo:

-No vuelvas a llorar.

-No lo haré- respondí, con voz baja y una sonrisa adornando mi rostro.

Ahora, ese claro del bosque, donde estaba solitaria, recordando con melancolía, se convirtió en mi motivo de dicha y alegría.

Estoy segura que esa felicidad durara para siempre, Jellal.

De: Erza.

**Erza: Naaaaaaaa mentira no estaba mal nada mas era que yo contaba la historia Gomene-sai**

**Ino: Espero que les allá gustado la rara y muy linda pareja**

**Erza: Honestamente me gusta Gajeel (pone cara de pervertida y empieza a buscar yaoi de Gajeel, Laxus y Natsu)**

**Ino: Si te DEBE gustar, si te llamas**** Erza REDFOX-Lawliet-Subaku no y saca eso que me trauma el yaoi (pone cara de loca-loca-psicópata y le borra las paginas yaoi)**

**Erza: NOOOOOOO MIS YAOI :,( (va y le borra TODAS sus canciones de Porta, Ino ****pone cara de loca-loca-psicópata nivel super-sayan Dios) ****Etto...MATA-NEE MINA-SAN (sale corriendo porque cuando Ino se enoja SE PUDRE TODO pero SE PUDRE TODO)**

**Ino: CON PORTA NO SE JODE, CON PORTA NO SE JODE, NO TE ME VAS A ESCAPAR ¡ (sale corriendo atrás de Erza) ¡Ah¡ (Vuelve)MATA-NEE MINA-SAN(lo dice con una sonrisa radiante ,sale corriendo atrás de Erza otra vez) vuelve maldita hija de put* la re con*** de tu hermana **

**Mei :(la persona más sumisa y tímida que existe tipo Hinata): Sumimasen me disculpo de parte de Erza-nee e Ino-san Mata-nee Mina-sama **


End file.
